


"Love"

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Sherlock goes to Bart's Morgue to gather info on a case. It's even better now that Molly is his girlfriend.(Sherlolly mini ficlet- created for @_d_a_n_a_f on Instagram)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2020, The Biannual Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Collection





	"Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@_d_a_n_a_f on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40_d_a_n_a_f+on+Instagram).



Sherlock saunters into Bart’s morgue, hot on the trail of a case. It was an 8 in his book—very fascinating. He grins, seeing his favorite, and HIS only pathologist finishing up an autopsy. He loves seeing her elegant and nimble fingers work with the corpses, taking special care as if they could still feel. “Molly! Busy day?”

Molly glances up and a smile crosses her face. “Hi! Yeah, a bit. Just finishing up, what do you need?”

“I need to see the body of Michael Caulder.”

“Sure, let me just erm…clean up from this and I’ll grab him for you.”

Sherlock grins and goes over, kissing her cheek. “That’s one of the things I love about you Doctor Hooper.”

“What is?” she chuckles and looks up at him.

“Well, you always refer to corpses as him or her instead of it. You humanize them through everything, and I love that because you have the biggest heart. Better than mine, as we know.”

Molly blushes a bit and snaps off her gloves, disposing of them. “Oh, I don’t think so. You may hide yours better, but we both know that I’m the only one who sees its true form. You have a gigantic heart Sherlock, and don’ even try to convince me otherwise because you won’t be able to.”

“Fair enough.” Sherlock flashes her one of his genuine smiles that gives her butterflies in her belly. Molly finishes cleaning up and washes her hands, moving over to roll out the body of Mr. Caulder. She pulls down the sheet partly and watches Sherlock’s eyes flicker over the body, taking in all the information he can gather. She watches his deductions intently, as it never ceases to amaze her.

“I think I have all I need for now. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course, unless something goes awry with your case.”

He smiles at her, realizing how lucky he is that he has such an understanding partner. “Well, yes. Though I do hope I can wrap this up quickly so I can spend the night at yours.”

Molly smirks a bit. “Can’t wait.”

Sherlock leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips. “Me neither Molly Hooper.” He flashes her another smile and walks towards the door, his glorious Belstaff flowing behind him.

Molly clears her throat loudly. “EH-HEM. I believe you’re forgetting something, Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock swivels back around on his heels and furrows his brow, thinking for a moment. “Oh! Thank You love.” 

“You’re welcome.” Molly blushes deeply at the pet name. Sherlock never called her “love” before. She chuckles as he winks at her, then watches him leave and shakes her head; he is such an incredibly impossible man, and she is such an incredibly lucky woman.


End file.
